POKEMON Reto Destino
by Yuukochan7
Summary: La ultima Liga en el camino del entrenador ¿Que le esperara? Que es lo que tiene planeado para el Final... Descubranlo en esta LARGA historia!


**Fanfic de POKEMON**  
**POKEMON Reto Destino**

Capitulo N° 1: Me rindo…

Primer capitulo de POKEMON: Reto Destino! No lo puedo creer... El primer fic en el blog...

Este fic y en especial este capitulo sufrió mínimo 15 molificaciones... Y además dura muchísimo! Tengo escritos 20 capítulos y programados son mas de 40... Prepárense!

Bien... La ficha:

ESCRITORA: Yuu-chan

EDITOR: Ale-kun

CORRECTORA: Nao-chan

GENERO: Acción/Romance

_Debo decir que por desgracia POKEMON no me pertenece... Si así lo hubiera sido no existirían May y Down... aunque ahora me arrepentiría XD_

_Y otra cosa mas... Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro... Si ganara por hacer esto, POR DIOS!_

Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

Narrador: La noche cubría la ciudad y nuestros héroes dormían en el Centro PKMN, aunque uno solo simulara dormir.

Mientras la joven coordinadora Down dormía abrazada a su Piplop y Brock soñaba con sus lindas enfermeras y policías, Ash miraba el techo sin decir palabra. En cuanto se hizo la una de la mañana le susurro a su PKMN acompañante.

-Vamos amigo…- y así salieron del Centro sin hacer un solo ruido.

Cuando el sol asomo por la ventana, Brock despertó primero como siempre… Estando en el centro no necesitara hacer el desayuno, aprovecharía la mañana para hacer la comida de los PKMN que ya hacía falta en el grupo. Yendo para el baño se percato de la cama vacía de su viejo compañero de viaje.

-Ash?- Susurro para no despertar a la chica del grupo, cosa que no logro.

-Sucede algo… Brock?- Pregunto entre bostezos sentándose en la cama con su pelo totalmente despeinado (Como se podía despeinar tanto con solo dormir O.o).

-Ash no está…- Se cambiaron rápido y salieron.

Si Ash no estaba durmiendo ¿Dónde estaba? Lo más probable era que entrenando. Fueron a la sala de entrenamiento y a las canchas de afuera pero son éxito. Desayunando era la segunda opción segura… Dormir, comer y entrenar… Ese era un buen día para Ash.

Ya al no encontrarlo devorándose el desayuno se comenzaron a preocupar, pero cuando se dirigeron a preguntarle a la enfermera vieron a un Pikachu haciendo equilibrio con dos latas de refresco en las manos.

-Pikachu?- Susurro Down con Piplop en los brazos.

Dirigieron la mirada hacia donde iba el PKMN y encontraron al joven entrenador sentado en uno de los sillones de la entrada con la cabeza tirada para atrás. Cuando Pikachu se sentó a su lado Ash reacciono, le agarro los refrescos y los abrió. Pikachu tomaba feliz su gaseosa, mientras Ash solo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Se viene el fin del mundo- Comento Down con una sonrisa acercándose al joven -Ash se levanto temprano!-

Brock se sentó al otro lado de su amigo y lo observo.

-Sucedió algo?- Pregunto preocupado.

-No, solo no podía dormir y me levante para no despertarlos- Lo miraba de lo más normal –Y Pikachu vino conmigo-

Se quedaron un rato mas allí hablando de que desayunarían y cuando ya lo habían decidido -Down saco un tema algo delicado.

-Hoy entrenaras? Ya sabes lo que dicen: La tercera es la vencida, no?- Ash no la miro, dirigió su mirada al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Entrenare como siempre… pero no me presentare en la revancha…- Ash seguía mirando el suelo y Pikachu miro para cualquier lado menos a su entrenador.

-Y eso? No te presentaras?- Brock lo miraba extrañado, ya sabía el que algo pasaba –Piensas ir a otro GYM?-

-No… podemos dirigirnos tranquilos a Islas Solary para el concurso de Down, no se preocupen por mí-

-No entiendo… que harás con las medallas? Y la liga?- por primera vez Ash la miro, pero para eso se levanto y se puso a su altura, aunque había crecido un poco y ya estaba más alto que su amiga.

-No Down… Voy a dejar la Liga…- La miraba a los ojos, no se escondía… Decía la verdad.

-QUE?!- Esta vez el que estaba parado y algo enojado como logro percibir la joven era Brock- Estas loco! Como es que dejas la Liga así como así?-

-Nada de "Así como así"- Ash se volvió para mirarlo y enfrentarlo, sabía que pasaría eso –Lo pensé muy bien Brock… Me rindo…-

Y sin decir una palabra más se alejo al comedor donde pretendía sesear el enojo con mucha comida. Down intento seguirlo para hablar pero Brock la detuvo.

-Ni siquiera Pikachu lo siguió…- Y era verdad, el PKMN ni siquiera siguió a su entrenador con la mirada, solo se quedo tomando su gaseosa.

-Pero…no nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados!- Estaba preocupada… Para Down, Ash era como un ejemplo a seguir de perseverancia y esfuerzo… Nunca pensó que se rendiría.

-No… pero hay que pensar bien claro lo que haremos- Brock pensó durante unos minutos mientras Down lo miraba ¿Qué harían? Cuando Ash decidía algo era muy obstinado hasta que lo lograba y no concia a muchas personas que se enfrentaran a ese Ash, solo su madre y… -Claro… Islas Solari…- Miro a Down con una sonrisa –Ya sé que podemos hacer… solo necesito hacer una llamada… ve con Ash y desayunen, enseguida voy-

Y así Brock desapareció dejando a una pensante Down desconcertada.

Brock no le comento nada de nada y no se volvió a tocar el tema de la decisión de Ash, solo se dirigieron a Islas Solary, donde un Mega concurso se llevaría a cabo. Era un concurso enorme entre varias regiones y el listón savia para cualquiera de las regiones participantes, Down estaba emocionadísima e intrigada por el plan del criador.

Pero pronto se daría cuenta no solo de lo importante que podía ser una simple llamada, sino que el criador conocía mucho al joven entrenador… aunque él no fuera el indicado para hablarle de sus decisiones ya que no podía hacer nada cuando Ash se volvía caprichoso.

* * *

¿Que les parece? Yo creo que si lo pensamos un poco sabemos a quien llamo Brock, pero no arruinen la intriga! Nos vemos con Pokemon el domingo que viene... Hoy fue un problema de fuerza mayor, la facu me permitió subir el capitulo después de los trabajos prácticos para hoy a la mañana... pero son los domingos!

Muchas gracias por leer (Los próximos capítulos son mas largos)

No se olviden de visitar mi blog!!!

h t t p : / / t h e w o r l d h a n d s . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

Ahi publico todas mis historias.... RECIEN SALIDITO DEL HORNO!

YUU-CHAN


End file.
